1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel (touch sensor), and more particularly to a display device with an electrostatic-capacitance-coupling touch panel (capacitive sensor).
2. Description of the Related Art
As touch panel techniques which are mainly used, there have been known a technique which detects a change of light, and a technique which detects a change of an electric characteristic. Further, as the technique which detects a change of an electric characteristic, an electrostatic capacitance coupling technique has been known (see JP-A-2008-65748 (patent document 1) and JP-A-2007-175050 (patent document 2)).
FIG. 16 to FIG. 18 are views which show a conventional touch panel which adopts an electrostatic capacitance coupling technique, wherein FIG. 16 is a plan view showing an electrode pattern, FIG. 17 is a cross-sectional view showing the cross-sectional structure of the electrode pattern taken along a line F-F′ in FIG. 16, and FIG. 18 is a cross-sectional view showing the cross-sectional structure of the electrode pattern taken along a line G-G′ in FIG. 16.
The conventional touch panel which adopts the electrostatic capacitance coupling technique, as shown in FIG. 16 to FIG. 18, includes a plurality of electrodes 1X which extend in the first direction (for example, X direction) and are arranged parallel to each other in the second direction (for example, Y direction) which intersects with the first direction, and a plurality of electrodes 2Y which extend in the second direction while intersecting with the electrodes 1X and are arranged parallel to each other in the first direction. The plurality of electrodes 2Y are arranged on a substrate 11, and are covered with an insulation film 12 formed on the electrodes 2Y. The plurality of electrodes 1X are arranged on an insulation film 12, and are covered with an insulation film 13 formed over the plurality of electrodes 1X. The electrodes 1X and the electrodes 2Y are made of a transparent conductive material such as ITO (Indium Tin oxide), for example.
Further, the conventional touch panel which adopts an electrostatic capacitance coupling technique includes, as shown in FIG. 17 and FIG. 18, a planar shield conductor 15 on a surface of the substrate 11 on a side opposite to a viewer's side. A predetermined signal is inputted to the shield conductor 15 thus reducing the noises transmitted to the touch panel from the display panel. The shield conductor 15 is formed of a transparent conductive film made of ITO or the like, for example.